school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Pikachu
This Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon owned by Ash. He is the first Pokémon Ash ever had. Appearance Pikachu is a small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. He is almost completely covered by yellow fur. He has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and his large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On his cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity. They turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an Electric attack, such as Thunderbolt. It has also been known to generate small surges of electrical energy in anger or for protection, like in the anime. Personality Pikachu is Ash's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ash and also takes a leadership position for the team. He is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ash's fondness for battling. One of his most noticeable features is his determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. He is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who he is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Ash's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. He is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture him, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ash and his friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that he wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts his enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like his signature attack, Thunderbolt. He is very swift in battles as well. He can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Like his master, Pikachu shares Ash's love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Pikachu has close friendships with Ash's Pokémon that he had or has, with Ash's traveling companions and their Pokémon as well also some of their Pokémon are his best friends, other than his trainer. In some episodes, Pikachu has a strong rivalry with other trainers' Raichu which is Pikachu's evolved form, who is much stronger than the latter and also responsible for injuring Pikachu in every first battle with the exception of both Volkner and Tierno's Raichu who appears as a calm, serious and a friendly Pokémon. In Sun and Moon series during the pancake race, it showed Pikachu wanted to defeat an Alolan Raichu. The prime example is when Lt. Surge's Raichu manage to overpower Pikachu with its abilities and also injures it in the process. This also carries to Sho's Raichu who also overpowers all of Pikachu's abilities such as his Iron Tail and Volt Tackle. Despite their overpowered prowess, Pikachu is able to withstand against them by using its speed and its tactics in battling in order to defeat them. During the time when Pikachu was injured in each of the first battles against the trainer's Raichu, he was given the chance to evolve into a Raichu using a Thunder Stone but Pikachu often refuses. This trait is later shared by his best friend, Dawn's Piplup who also given the chance to evolve, but also refuses as he has an Everstone to prevent it. Biography Simpsons Guy 4 Pikachu meets Bart and Brian and travels with Ash and co. in Springfield Regular Show in Space Pikachu electrocutes Rigby at the end of "Mordeby and Rigbecai". Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition Pikachu is kidnapped and turned evil by a young boy, who was tricked by Team Rocket. Ash won him back after beating the kid at a game of Line Up 4. School Daze 2: A Jolly Good Battle He watches the Regular Show finale with Ash and co. Franklin Expeditions After being kidnapped by Team Rocket, he falls out of the balloon and lands on the Connelly's property. Tom and co. take care of him until Ash, Misty, and Brock show up. After being rescued, Pikachu goes on a lot of adventures with Ash and co. in Franklin and Roria before heading home. During this time, he forms a gay relationship with Meowth. Uncle Funtime 4 Pikachu returns to Franklin with Ash and co. and Together, they go to Boston and New York City with Tom and the Gang. Eventually, they head home. Season 28 Pikachu, Ash, and Gary spend the weekend at Gammy's, where they reunite with Tom and co. During the weekend, Pikachu constantly flirts with Meowth, much to his dismay. They eventally part ways and return home to Alola. CC2: Anime Extravaganza Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. After Thanksgiving, Ash and his friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Pikachu is training with Ash, when suddenly, he is approached by a group of zombies. They is then rescued by Luffy and Naruto, who take them to Ben 10,000's time machine. They rescue Alex as well, along with Mordecai, Rigby, Dora, and Diego. They are then taken to the park that Mordecai and Rigby used to work at, and the duo is reunited with their old co-workers. They spend the week hanging out at the park while rescuing some friends along the way. Eventually, they all take down Eon, and part ways. Heroes United Pikachu is hanging out in Daisy’s room, when he hears that they have to go to the movies, much to his dismay. When they get to the movies, the place is suddenly overrun by Zombiens. Dan and Susan are bitten, and turned into Zombiens, while the rest of the gang is struggling to find a way out. Pikachu is later captured by Team Rocket, Ash has a choice to either be there with Gary when Daisy turns, or go after Team Rocket. If he stays with Gary, the two say their goodbyes to Daisy before she turns. Ash then leaves to go after Team Rocket, only to learn that Pikachu saved himself, and is really mad at Ash for abandoning him, though he is shown to have gotten over it afterwards. If he chooses to go after Team Rocket, Gary will be upset with Ash. Then, Ash will have to fight Jessie and James himself in order to find out where Meowth is hiding Pikachu. After finding and defeating Meowth, Ash is reunited with Pikachu. The two are then approached by Frederick Jones, who tells them to come with him to train. After about a week or two of training, Pikachu and Ash, along with Ben, Luffy, and Naruto head down to the park and take down the Country Club. He has been going on adventures in Franklin with Ash and co. ever since. After curing the Zombien virus and spending the summer with the Connellys, Pikachu, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Pikachu would join Ash's occasional chats with Tom and co. on Skype. He was seen doing this in the following episodes: * Sally's Symptoms * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag * Farewell to Milford * Spooky Buddies He also made a flashback appearance in "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". Pikachu made his first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where He attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped himself, but later on, Daisy breaks him and Chopper out and returns the them to the heroes, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. In Season 51, Pikachu and Ash stayed at Gary's home shortly after Thanksgiving. They joined the Oak family on a trip to the Thrift Store, where they met up with May & Max, who were waiting for a bus to Fredford. After missing said bus, Ash allows them to stay at Gary's until the next day. They then went to the grocery store, had dinner, and play games together before going to sleep. The Next Day, they learn that Team Rocket had captured Pikachu yet again, and went after them by jumping on their balloon. When they try to rescue Pikachu, they learn that he became paralyzed as a result of a setitive given to him by Meowth. They then jumped off the balloon after a blizzard occurred, and landed in a lake. They took him to Tom's house, where they healed Pikachu's paralysis, with help from Professor Oak. Since then, Ash has been staying with the Connellys, while May & Max stayed with Bonnie & Mason. And together, they went on many adventures and spent the holidays together before parting ways. Relationships Ash Ketchum They are each other's best friend, even though they had a rough start at first, they've been at each other's side no matter what. They would protect each other from trouble and would stand up for each other. A lot of people see that they're perfect partners. Pikachu has helped Ash break free from someone's control a couple times in there adventures and Ash has helped Pikachu do the same thing plenty of times showing how strong their friendship is. Trivia * Pikachu is the only one of Ash's Pokémon to appear in every Pokémon episode and movie. * Pikachu is Ash's only Electric-type Pokémon and was the only Electric-type owned by a main character in the anime until the capture of Dawn's Pachirisu. ** Despite multiple main characters currently owning Electric-type Pokémon, Pikachu is still the only one of them which is a member of an evolution family. This ended upon the debut of Clemont's Magnemite, Magneton and Heliolisk. * When Ash received Pikachu from Professor Oak, his Poké Ball had a lightning bolt on the top part. ** Because Pikachu doesn't like being inside his Poké Ball, it has only been seen a few times since the first episode. The first was against Brock when Pikachu was being attacked brutally by Onix and the second was in the episode Snow Way Out when Ash becomes worried about the safety of his Pokémon in the cave's freezing conditions. Both times Ash's attempted return of Pikachu was blocked, by Onix the first time and by Pikachu the second. * Pikachu had a chubby appearance in the beginning of the series but lost the weight for a more slender appearance from Generation II onward. * Ash gave Pikachu a choice to evolve with the Thunder Stone after Pikachu lost to Lt. Surge's Raichu, but Pikachu chose not to evolve because he wanted to prove that he could defeat stronger Pokémon without evolving. This makes him the first of Ash's Pokémon to choose not to evolve. * Pikachu occasionally has acted as a responsible leader of the main cast's Pokémon, mainly Ash's Pokémon. * In the season one episode "Showdown at Dark City," Pikachu displayed a strong fondness for ketchup. In fact, when the ketchup bottle he was carrying was smashed, Pikachu was seen crying over the smashed ketchup bottle. ** The animation for the Japanese ending song "Pikachu's Song" in the XYZ series features Pikachu dancing around huge ketchup bottles, reaffirming his fondness for it. * In the Season One episode "Ash Catches a Pokémon," when Team Rocket was trying to steal Pikachu, Meowth accidentally says that Ash's Pikachu's power exceeds the power level he would possess as a Raichu. ** In Climbing the Tower of Success, a Thunder Stone was tossed to Ash, thus it almost landed on Pikachu which would cause him to evolve. However, Ash was scared about Pikachu evolving, so he prevented this, which contradicts to the time he offered Pikachu a Thunder Stone to evolve. The most likely reason is that Ash now knows Pikachu doesn't want to evolve (and likes keeping him the way he is and respects his wishes), which is supported in the Diamond and Pearlgeneration episode Pika and Goliath and in the Pokémon X and Y generation episode The Cave of Trials. * Both Ash's Pikachu and Snorlax are evolved baby Pokémon, but in the generation that they're obtained, they are just the first forms. * There was a special event for Pikachu in Generation IV. The event Pikachu knew the moves that Ash's Pikachu had in Sinnoh League Victors. * Pikachu seems to have a great dislike, or even hatred, against Team Rocket's Meowth. As after Meowth and his team got away from the failed rail road mission in Unova, Pikachu still exerted a lot of anger and Ash had to hold him down. While Meowth was in Ash's group, Pikachu was the one to always be suspicious of Meowth's loyalty. This could stem from the fact that every time Pikachu started to trust Meowth, Meowth then betrayed that same trust. * Ash's Pikachu is the most recognizable Pokémon, therefore being the main face of Pokémon. * Somehow, for every region Ash has traveled through with Pikachu, he has always been for the most part surpassed in power by another Pokémon that Ash catches and trains until they fully evolve or learn new moves. * Beginning from Hoenn onward, every time Ash and Pikachu enter a new region, Pikachu has been exposed to high levels of electricity or magnetism, before or after arrival, and loses control of his own electricity, becomes confused, and runs away, forcing Ash to chase after him. ** This could explain why Pikachu's strength is "reset" each time they go to a new region, with the exception of Kalos and Alola. * Pikachu has had many moves over the seasons, but the amount it now actively uses has been lowered to only four, to be accurate with the games. * Pikachu's hatred of being in a Poké Ball made him the last and hardest to be captured by Mewtwo in the Pokémon movie Pokémon the First Movie. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon in the anime to defeat two Legendary Pokémon without being a Legendary Pokémon himself. His first victory against a Legendary Pokémon was when he defeated Brandon's Regice, and the second was when he knocked out Tobias' Latios, although the battle against Latios ended as a draw rather than a victory. ** Pikachu is also the first of Ash's Pokémon to defeat a Mega-Evolved Pokémon. ** Pikachu was also the first of Ash's Pokémon to habitually disobey him. Primeape and Charizardwould also follow suit and are better remembered for their disobedience than Pikachu. * Like the Diamond & Pearl series, Pikachu didn't learn any moves in the XY series. * Pikachu seems to have his own language when referring to certain people or things. He often refers to Ash as "Pika-pi" because it sounds almost identical to his Japanese name, Satoshi. This also applies to Misty's Togepi who often calls Togepi as "Pipi-pi" and Misty who calls her as "Pikachu-pi" almost referring to her Japanese name as Kasumi. He also refers to Dawn as "Pikaka", partially referring to her Japanese name of Hikari. * On the UK quiz show "Think Tank", it was incorrectly stated by a member of the Think Tank that Pikachu was the first Pokémon that Ash caught when in reality, Ash was given Pikachu as his starter Pokémon and the first one he caught was Caterpie. * Pikachu has been captured and used as a hostage for almost every villainous organization in each region he's been to. Also, Pikachu is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be used for multiple villainous organization's plans. ** Team Rocket has captured Pikachu for their schemes in different regions, but they were thwarted a lot of times by him even if he wasn't part of their plans. Sometimes, he was captured with another Pokémon as part of their schemes. There were times he was captured for their schemes or so he wouldn't get in their way with his trainer. So far, Team Rocket has only used Pikachu once as a hostage for another Pokémon. ** Team Magma captured Pikachu because he had something they wanted, inside his body. ** Team Galactic only captured Pikachu so he wouldn't get in their way. ** Team Plasma had Pikachu captured, controlled, as part of their scheme. ** Team Flare held Pikachu hostage for his trainer and for one of his teammates. ** Team Aqua is the only villainous organization by far to not have captured Pikachu or used him as a hostage for any reason. Gallery Pikachu-PNG-HD.png Omniverse Pikachu.png Reference http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ash's_Pikachu